A New Face
by FreyaVenus
Summary: A new shadowhunter is sent to the New York institute to replace Alec Lightwood after he died under mysterious circumstances. Everyone is dealing with the loss differently. But is he really dead?
1. Chapter 1

Darren Jacobs was a Shadowhunter. He was damn good at his job. He was trained at the Hong Kong institute. He was the best in his class and more than anything he enjoyed his job. Standing at 5'6 he surely wasn't the tallest but what he lacked in height he made up in skill. He could a wield a seraph blade with an expertise many envied. He was fair and had brown hair that was short and very easy to manage. He was a soldier who preferred practicality over fashion. His lean body was stronger than it looked. He took pride in his looks but he never agonized over what to wear. He was laid back when he was killing demons and hunting them.

He believed in the work he was doing and was wholly committed to making the world a safer place. He was assigned to the New York institute upon the completion of his training. It was unusual to be assigned but he respected the clave. He was told that he was there to replace a shadowhunter who had died. He was asked to not ask any questions and that he was perfectly safe, but he was curious. It seemed as though this shadowhunter had died under mysterious circumstances.

He sat opposite Lydia Branwell, the head of the New York institute. She was explaining the way things worked around here. She was pretty and seemed kind. There was something in her eyes that he could not quite place. Was it worry or sadness? Could it be both? She took him on a tour of the place, showed him his room, explained how things worked and introduced him to everyone in the building. Finally, she walked him to the training room. He could hear seraph blades being swung. There were people training in there. He had thought he already met everyone. As he walked with Lydia, he noticed that she had slowed down. She turned around to look at him and he saw dread in her eyes.

She took a deep breathe and said,'I know you were told not to ask any questions about being assigned here, but I am sure you have a few. The shadowhunter who died was part of a team. This was his team. You were brought in to replace him, and though it is not your fault I am sure they will not be welcoming.'

Darren was surprised. 'I am supposed to work with them?', he asked.

'Unfortunately. I just need you to know that they are good people. Passionate and loyal to fault. Under different circumstances I would say that you could not find a better team to work with but given what has happened and the reason you're here, they would most probably not want to work with you', said Lydia solemnly.

'What happens then? Am I sent back to Hong Kong?', he asked realizing the gravity of the situation. A shadowhunter is only as good as his team. There is no way he could work with people who didn't want him around. They needed to have each others backs.

'No. The clave sent you here and until you get another order from them you will remain here. If this doesn't work out, I have a second team in need of leader and I think you would do well there. They are slightly younger and could do with some guidance. But of course, that only happens if things don't work out here', she said.

'Okay then, let's meet them', and with that they walked into the training room.

There were three shadowhunters in the room. A blonde guy who was training shirtless with a red head girl. They were both soaked in sweat. They looked deeply engrossed and did not stop even as he walked in the room with Lydia. The was a dark haired girl in the corner of the room. She had a whip in her hand and she looked fierce. She was beautiful, dressed in a skin tight black dress with heels so high he was surprised she walk so gracefully in them.

She walked up to them with a small smile on her lips. She looked amazing but he could see that she was, like Lydia carrying a deep sadness in her.

'Hi, I'm Isabelle and that's Jace over with Clary', she said.

'Darren Jacobs', he stammered out, surprised that he was having trouble with his words.

She smiled. 'So who are you and why are you here?', she asked.

Before he could reply Lydia said, 'He was sent by the Clave. You know that they have been adamant that you guys take one another person', she said.

Isabelle's expression changed. Her light smile was replaced by anger. 'The clave can go fuck itself. I am done taking orders from that archaic institution, and Darren thanks for coming but we don't need another person', and with that she left the room.

Her outburst caught Jace and Clary's attention. They walked up to Lydia and Darren.

Jace looked at Darren as though he was studying him. He glanced at Clary who seemed to be doing the same thing before saying, 'I'm Jace. This is Clary and you cannot possibly replace him. I, no we cannot work with you. Sorry', and just like that he too walked out of the room.

Darren had not been expecting a warm welcome but this was worse. He looked at Clary and said, ' I suppose you too have something similar to say then.'

'No, just that I am sorry for them. I know what it's like being an outsider. I wish you were here for a different reason. It's too soon. They're too hurt to see beyond their emotion. Maybe give them some time, they're rational. They could come around', said Clary.

'Thanks? Listen I really had no idea what I was walking into. I didn't come here to offend anyone', he said as he tried to reassure her that he truly did mean no harm.

'I know. I hope you settle in alright and that things work out for you, I need to go check on them. I guess I'll see you around', she said as she too left the room.

He turned to Lydia,'I want to know what I just walked into, please', he said.

After meeting them and seeing their reactions he was more curious than he was before.

'Follow me. We can talk in my office', the short walk was a silent one. He could see the wheels turning in Lydia's head. He sat down on a chair opposite her. She looked at him and after a few minutes she finally started talking.

'The clave demanded that we not disclose these details to you because they saw no need for you to know of them. I disagree. His name was Alec Lightwood and he was Isabelle's brother. He was also Jace's parabatai. He was supposed to be the head of this institute, but he turned the job down for personal reasons. He moved out of this place, five years ago. He was an archer, he was kind but you'd never know it because he always came across as surly. He was my best friend.' she said and Darren could hear the sadness in her voice.

'Three months ago there was a surprise attack by the docks, he was not even supposed to be there. The team had called for reinforcements and they went. The day was so normal. There was no way to know that something so awful was about to happen,' she said. She took a sip of water and he could see that she was reliving the day.

'It was supposed to be easy enough. There were more demons there than the team had expected. Jace and Alec went ahead to help out. Izzy and Clary were stuck in a meeting with me and the clave. Everyone thought it would be fine, that the boys would come back and we'd go get dinner and make plans for the weekend, but Alec sent another message soon after they had left. It was a trap and they needed help. The clave was here when the message came in. Within minutes every shadowhunter was fighting at the docks. It was chaotic. Somehow the number of demons kept multiplying. The vampires and werewolves came to help out too. The clave was impressed that Downworlder's would help. They have been unaware that we have all forged an alliance.'

'When the chaos died down, we tried looking for Jace and Alec. They were covered in ichor and blood. They were both not moving. We moved them back to the institute and called Magnus Bane.'

'The High Warlock of Brooklyn? And he came?', he asked completely surprised.

'Of course he came, he was part of our family. He was so mad that Alec had not called him.'

He told us that the bade that had pierced Alec was forged from hell fire. Something truly lethal to us. Jace too had been stabbed by the same blade, except he was stabbed in his abdomen. Alec had been stabbed an inch from his heart. Catarina Loss, another warlock but a trained healer tried to save his life too. They worked day and night for three days. There was little change, by then Jace had regained consciousness, but was in debilitating pain because he could feel Alec's pain. On the fourth day a true miracle happened. Alec woke up. He was pale and could hardly form sentences but he had his chance to say goodbye. He died that night surrounded by his sister, parabatai, the love of his life and Clary'.

Lydia looked up and met his eyes.'Things have never been the same since. The real circumstances of the battle that took place that night was revealed a week later. A warlock, someone we didn't know about was working with the Prince of Hell. The palace was enchanted and every time one demon died, two would take it's place. When Luke, the werewolf alpha killed the warlock the demon's stopped multiplying and that's when the war ended. Though till today none of us know who stabbed Jace and Alec with the blade forged from hell fire', she said.

Darren got the impression that she knew who had done it but clearly did not want to speak of it.

'Thank you for telling me', he said. He was grateful that she told him. He knew the toll it had taken on her to talk about Alec Lightwood, someone she was still mourning. She nodded, not quite ready to say anything more for now. He stood up and told her that he was going to get settled in to his room.

'Tomorrow I'll introduce you to the team you'll be working with. The clave wants you here and so you'll stay. I am confident you'll like them', Lydia said, reminding him that he still had a job here. He was grateful for that.

THREE YEARS LATER

Darren loved his life. He never expected to be this happy when he moved to New York. Things really changed for him when he met his team on his second day at the institute. Jessie, Megan and Jake were amazing. They were dedicated and they knew how to have fun after work. Most importantly they all trusted each other, something he doubted could have ever happened with Jace, Izzy and Clary. The clave was under the impression that he was still working with them and Lydia saw no need to clarify the situation. They had both agreed as long as both teams were functional the clave did not need to get involved again.

Honestly, he was glad to not be working them. Jace was reckless, Izzy seemed to be holding on to anger so strong which she usually unleashed in fights. He has seen her kick ass enough times to know never to piss her off. Clary was perhaps the most normal of them all. They no longer hated him for simply being around. They had accepted that he was there and he was doing a good job, they just did not want to work with him. Since they were a rather closed off group it was easy not to bump into them frequently. They spoke to him every now and then when they met in passing. Nothing major just a little small talk.

He knew little about them. Lydia was clearly one of their friends. He noticed they spent some time with her. They were civil with everyone else. Jace did have a short fuse but Clary did know how to calm him down. He along with what he guessed was the whole institute knew that they were together. Izzy and Simon were probably involved but he wasn't sure. He had met Simon a couple of times, he was nice. A little awkward perhaps but he was always friendly.

They were the reason both vampires and werewolf's were allies and not enemies. Most nights when they were not on patrol they spend their time at training and laughing with each other. He suspected that their surly nature mostly extended to people outside of their circle. He did not mind. As long as there were no problems, he was quite happy with their arrangement.

One night, while patrolling the city everything changed. It was a normal patrol, things were quiet and he was grateful for it. After years of asking Megan finally agreed to go on a date with him. Things between them were always fun. They had been skirting around this for a long time. Finally, they decide it was worth giving it a real shot.

As he made his way back to the institute he, he was debating getting her flowers for tonight. She wasn't the kind to want them but he thought it would still be a nice gesture. As he entered the institute, it was uncommonly quiet. He looked around now curious. He many people gathered near the infirmary. His heart sank. He made his way to the room and at the center of it he saw Megan, laid on a bed. She looked deathly pale. Jessie and Jake were pacing in the room. Jake spotted Darren before Jessie. He stopped his pacing as Darren approached.

'What happened?', he asked, his voice small.

'She was attacked by a demon on her way to the institute. We're not sure which one. The Silent Brother's are on their way, but I've heard people whispering that only Magnus Bane can help', said Jake.

'Magnus Bane, will never help a shadowhunter, you know that!', exclaimed Darren.

'I know, which is why I hope the Silent Brother's can help her.'

What a joke, Darren thought to himself the High Warlock of Brooklyn would never even entertain their request for a meeting, let alone help Megan. Magnus Bane was a cold, unfeeling being. Immortal and powerful. He had met the warlock a couple of times. He always seemed cold and distant. He had an intimidating presence. He knew he helped the institute once in a while but those occasions had been few and far between. He was arrogant and only spoke to a selected few at the institute.

He sat next to her bed, rubbing her hand, impatiently waiting for the Silent Brother's to arrive. When they got there, they gave him news he dreaded. There was an antidote. They wrote it down. They told him, only a warlock's magic can cure Megan and until that happens she will remain in this coma.

He hesitantly left Megan's side. He needed this antidote. He made his way to Lydia's office. She was on the phone when he knocked. She motioned for him to come in as she ended the call. He caught the tail end of her conversation,'I am sure he will gladly do it for. Just ask, please.'

He looked at Lydia. 'Megan is slowly dying and there is nothing I can do, I need to see Magnus Bane, please tell me you know where I can find him', he asked.

'I do, Darren, but you need to trust me on this. It's being handled. You will have the antidote soon. I just need you to sit tight till then', she said.

'NO! He needs to be here now. He needs to fix her. I will not wait, I cannot wait. I can't just leave her dying in there because the warlock is too busy partying.'

'So what is your plan Darren? You're going to find him and force him to make the potion for you? How do you plan on doing that because in case you have forgotten, Magnus Bane is one of the most powerful warlocks around. He will not be forced by a shadowhunter. If you're lucky you'll leave his lair with a bruise or two, but if you're not..,' she paused.

'I can make no guarantees that he will spare anyone who disrespects him, I don't know him well enough to even predict what he might do to you.'

'Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take. I risk my life everyday for people I don;t know, who I protect out of honor and duty. I am willing to do the same for Megan. I love her, and this is a simple enough thing to want to do for her.'

'You will wait here, Darren, it's for your own good. I'm sending Izzy and Clary to see Magnus. He would be open to hearing from them.'

'What's so special about them?', he asked.

'Just sit tight and wait till I call you, in the mean time I suggest you go sit with Megan, talk to her. She may not be able to reply but she might be able to hear. When Alec was unconscious we all took turns talking to him. It helps us more than them, and right now you need that comfort her presence will provide', Lydia said. Her tone clearly told him to leave and stay put.

He left her room, he was surprised that she brought up Alec. Ever since that first day when she told him what had happened she never mentioned him. He thought that maybe seeing Megan in this condition brought back memories for her.

He respected her but he was not going to sit around and wait for the antidote to arrive. Instead of making his way back to the infirmary he decided to follow the girls, at a safe distance. He saw them gearing up. They hardly took any weapons with them. Just a blade each and Izzy's whip.

They were about to meet on the most dangerous man to exist and they prepared for it like they were going for a casual night out. In fact they seemed rather calm, he was nervous. There was no was he could go get more gear from the room without having them question him. So he would have to make to with what he had, and that was not much at all. He had a blade on him and a couple of knives. He had to make do.

He followed the girls and activated his enhanced vision and hearing rune. He needed to what was going on.

'Okay, so I just texted him. He's at the Pandemonium, let's go', said Izzy to Clary.

Izzy just texted Magnus Bane? How did she even have his number. Things weren't making much sense. First they barely have any gear on them and now Izzy just text Mangnus Bane, like it was something totally normal. Even Clary's reaction to her statement had been weird. She was not as surprised as he was, in fact she just accepted it, like it was the norm between them.

They made their way there, unaware of Darren trailing them.

'When was the last time you hung out with Magnus, Iz?', asked Clary.

Darren just followed behind them. Tonight was full of surprises for him. They hung out with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It seemed insane. The man always seemed ready to kill.

'Two nights ago, we had Chinese. I think he want's to move again. Apparently the energy of this new place was not quite right', she replied.

'What's that the third time in a month?', asked Clary.

'Yeah, but I convinced him to stay. Told him to redecorate instead. So after dinner, we picked out new furniture and gave his flat a new look. It's pretty amazing'.

'I'll check it out this weekend. You are joining us right?', asked Clary.

'Of course, Simon and I will be there.' she replied.

Darren was so confused. What was going on? Were they joking about Magnus because they were nervous or were they really friends with the man. Come to think of it, Magnus always insisted on speaking to Izzy or Lydia when he's at the institute. He merely assumed that was because they were the only two people he could stand. He did not think it's because they were friends.

Maybe Izzy and Magnus had a thing? Not that he would judge her for it. Magnus was more her type than Simon, who was rather plain. Every passing minute this night was presenting more questions and less answers.

Finally they stood in front of Pandemonium. Darren's heart was racing. Magnus held Megan's life in his hands and he desperately needed him to give them the potion. The girls walked right in without having to wait in line. Another thing he found odd. He had no choice but to alert them of his presence now, or he would get stuck in a long line outside of the club.

They were not expecting to see him. He pleaded to be let in with them and in order to get things done quickly they agreed.

'Darren, let's get one thing clear now. You can come in with us but you will wait where we tell you to. Once we have met Magnus, we will come to get you,' said Izzy.

'We will not be responsible for anything that happens to you if you don't do exactly as I say,' she added.

'I will wait. Please just let me in with you,' agreed Darren.

Izzy and Clary exchanged a look that said they did not trust him to be here with them.

'We will not bail you out of any trouble you find yourself in, oh and don't speak to Magnus. We will not stop him from turning you into a frog or anything else, really', said Clary. He nodded.

He would watch from a far, and eavesdrop but he won't get involved. They walked in and headed straight to VIP. He could see Magnus lounging on very regal looking chair. He looked like he was the King. Darren had heard people say that about him, but not until this moment did he see what they meant. The people around him looked like they were his subjects and for a moment he was taken aback by how good he looked in his element. Yes, he could not fault Izzy if she did have a thing with the man. He was mesmerizing.

With one look from Clary, he stopped following them and hung back at the bar. He kept his eyes on the girls as they walked up to Magnus. He knew the exact moment caught sight of them because his face changed. Suddenly he didn't look so cold. He looked pleased to see them. He stood up to greet them. He hugged Izzy and kissed Clary on her cheek. Darren was in awe. Who was Magnus Bane? He saw them speaking but could not hear a thing.

At first he thought his rune had deactivated, but when he checked it was still there. When he looked at them he saw that Magnus was holding one of their hands in each of his and there was a blue light coming from it. He realized it was a spell to keep eavesdroppers out.

Finally, Clary came towards him while Izzy disappeared in the back with Magnus.

'Okay, you need to leave. Now', she said.

'No, not yet. Not until I get the antidote', replied. 'What even happened? I couldn't tell from here', Darren asked.

'Magnus, doesn't want to make the antidote. So you need to go look for Catarina Loss. She's a warlock too, and a nurse. I'll text you her contact details. She will be open to helping', Clary said.

'Why would he not want to make it?', asked Darren. 'Is it money? Gold? I am sure we can find a way to pay him. I know he's expensive but noting could possibly be worth more than Megan's life!', said Darren. He was starting to panic. He needed this, Megan needed this. He would not walk away from this place without the antidote.

'I know this is hard to hear, but look for Catarina, she will help you', said Clary.

'NO! I will not waste time looking for another warlock when one is already in front of me', and with that he took off in the direction Izzy and Magnus had disappeared to. He kne Clary was hot on his heels.

As he approached the door, he was a little worried about what he might see when he opened it. He pushed those thoughts aside and barged in. Whatever he had pictured in his head was not at all what he really saw.

Magnus was laid on a couch. His head on Izzy's lap. There was a ball of blue magic above his head and his eyes were feline. Izzy jerked when the door opened. Magnus merely raised his eyebrows.

'Darren, I presume', said Magnus. His voice seemed very loud in the otherwise quiet room.

'Yes, I need your help. Megan is dying and you have to help her.'

'No, I don't. I have absolutely no reason to help her at all in fact', he said.

'You're the High Warlock of Brooklyn, you have a duty to help', Darren countered, getting angry at the man before him. He had not even sat up. He was still laid down.

'I am aware of my tittle, however,this is not something I absolutely have to do, now run along and go find Catarina. She's the healer', said Magnus, dismissively.

Clary tried to pull Darren out of the room, but refused to move.

'Magnus Bane, you will help me!', yelled Darren.

He could feel the current in the air changing. Magnus stood up, hands flaming blue, eyes glowing.

'Darren Jacobs, I owe you nothing. Now leave before I kill you.'

While Darren did not doubt his words, he knew he couldn't possibly leave without the potion. Megan depended on him.

'I love her', he said softly. 'If you don't make that damned potion she will never know how I feel about her. I need her to know, so I will stand before you and risk your wrath because she is worth it. She is worth a thousand deaths', he added.

Magnus snickered. 'A thousand deaths? Stupid Nephilim you're mortal, you get one death and that's the end of you.' Magnus walked away from him. 'A thousand deaths, wow, that's something', he said, his voice laced with venom.

'You have no idea what a thousand deaths feel like! I do, and trust me you will not survive it', he said.

'Magnus, please calm down', said Izzy her was pleading.

Magnus stopped moving. He looked at Izzy and Clary before looking at Darren.

'Okay, I'll make you the damned potion then I want you gone. Do I make myself clear? Because the next time I see you I will inflict the pain of a thousand deaths on you', he said.

Magnus flicked his wrist and suddenly a portal appeared. They walked through it and suddenly Darren found himself in a flat. It had a vet Upper East side feel, but the décor was more rustic than modern. The place looked beautiful. Clearly this was the warlock's lair. It was not as intimidating as he had expected it to be. Infact, it had a warm homey feeling to it.

'Look after him, this won't take long', Magnus said to the girls before leaving the room.

'Why did you do that?', asked Izzy. She was angry. 'I told you to not say a word and instead you get into a yelling match with Magnus! Are you insane?', she asked.

'I needed this. I couldn't walk away just because he was feeling lazy', he retorted.

'He has the right to not help us, you need to respect that, this sense of entitlement that you have will get you killed', she said as she walked into the kitchen. He could hear her opening the fridge and getting soemthing out. She clearly knew her way around his place for sure, he thought to him self.

Clary walked him over to the couch in the living room. When Izzy called her to join her in the kitchen she left him alone with a very strongly worded warning about not touching or moving anything. He watched her leave. He slowly stood up. There were pieces of decoration from all over the world and from many different periods. He wasn't surprised, Magnus was hundreds of years old after all. There was a small photograph on the mantel that had caught his eye.

It was of Magnus and a guy, with black hair caught in a passionate lip lock. It looked so intense, like they were completely unaware of the camera. He tried to think if anyone had ever mentioned someone in Magnus' life. It was a shame the two people who could possibly answer his question were now in the kitchen and they were mad at him. He walked around a little more and saw another picture, with the same guy. This time he could see his face. Both Magnus and the guy looked elated. They were both dressed in suits and the background looked like Santorini or somewhere in Greece.

Darren studied the picture. No where in any file at the institute had the guy been mentioned. Infact the more he looked at him the more he realized that the guy looked a lot like Isabelle. His eyes were blue and hers weren't but aside from that, they had similar features. Could that be her brother, who had died years ago?

He was so busy staring at the frame that he hadn't heard Clary behind him. She had in her hand a mug of tea. She offered the cup to him and he took it from her. He stared at the contents for a few seconds before she said,'It's tea.'

'Thanks, will this be long? Magnus said it will only be a while', he asked.

'Yeah, he had to portal out to get some ingredients. He promised that you will receive a very hefty bill. And if I were you I'd be very afraid', she said but there was a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

'Izzy's in the one of the rooms. She wanted to lay down so it's just you and me now', she added as she took a seat on the couch. It looked like a cloud, so soft and comfortable. She all but sank into it.

'Darren realized something then, the couch did not match. Everything else looked like it belonged in this room. It was very fancy and classy. Words that he could use to describe Magnus, this couch however was not that. While he knew it was comfortable it seemed like the sort of thing Magnus would change. It was beige and looked lived in.

He hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud until he saw the look on Clary's face change.

'Yes, Magnus is classy like that. This couch hold more sentimental value to him than the rest of the furnishings in this room. That's why he can't bear to change it.'

'Wow, I didn't take Magnus for the emotional type', he said. 'Then again I didn't think the man could look this happy as well', he added while pointing to the frame of two men smiling joyously.

Clary looked at Darren, then all around the flat. Finally she spoke,'That's Alec Lightwood. You were sent to the New York institute to replace him. He was Jace's parabatai and Izzy's brother. The little know fact about Alec is he was also Magnus' husband. He was very young but they decided to marry anyways. Alec knew that being a shadowhunter meant ypu never know if you're going to see the next sunrise and after being with Magnus for four years they got married. The whole thing happened in secret. The clave and his parents never knew, even my parents did not know about it. Jace, Izzy and I were the only ones there with them. It wasn't a formal ceremony as much as an emotional one. It was beautiful', she said.

'Oh wow, when Lydia told me that he had died surrounded by all of you and the love of his life I thought she was talking about herself. I had no idea', said Darren.

'Well their love broke all convention. You should have met Alec. You would not have liked him at all', she said with a laugh.

'I met him before he had met Magnus. He was always grumpy and lived life by the book. He almost married Lydia because he didn't want to disappoint his family. Of course, that never happened. He marched down the aisle and kissed Margnus in front of the whole clave and his family. It was the best. After that, they had their share of ups and downs but in the end true love won', she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

'Of course, he was less uptight after meeting Magnus but he still annoyed us all, and we loved him for it', she added.

'That sounds intense', he said.

'Oh it was, when he moved out of the institute to come live with Magnus his mother gave hgim an ultimatum, head of the institute or Magnus, now that was more intense. But we know he made the best choice for himself. He never regretted it for as long as he lived', she said happily.

'And the couch?', he asked.

'Oh when Alec first moved in everything was beautiful but nothing was comfortable enough to lounge in for a long time so he bought this. Magnus did not like it very much but saw how happy it made Alec so he kept it. He told us that he would never have thrown it out because it made Alec feel at home.'

With that Clary asked Darren, 'So do you think you love Megan like that? Completely and utterly? Would you leave the world as you knew it for her?'

'I care about her a lot. I guess we'll find out what happens to us when she wakes up', Darren said. He had not expected that question from her and now he could not stop thinking about. He saw he expression and asked her,'So do you then? Love Jace like that?'

He had hoped to shock her and get her thinking as he was right now, instead she replied immediately, 'Yes.' It came so soon he had not been able to conceal the look of shock on his face.

She laughed and said,'Years ago, when I first met him I never thought of myself as capable of loving as deeply as I do now. Jace and I have been through a lot. I think because of all that I know for sure that I do love him enough to leave my life behind and just be with him.'

Just then, he was saved from having to say anything more by the doorbell. Clary went to get the door. He took a moment to breathe. They were all so sure of themselves and here he was still trying to figure out how life worked. They had seen and lost so much.

Jace walked into Magnus's flat and before he could say anything Clary's lips were attached to his. Darren looked away. He understood that was probably because of what they had been talking about. He averted his gaze and randomly wondered if someday he would have what they do with Megan.

If Jace was surprised he didn't say anything. He kissed her back with just as much vigor. 'Not that I am questioning this, but Magnus sent me to get this', he said while motioning towards the bag.

'He's not back yet', she replied.

'Okay then, I am just going to put that in his work room then maybe you and I can spend some time in one of his guest rooms', Jace suggested as Clary smiled at him.

In just two minutes Darren was left all alone in the living room staring at the picture of Alec Lightwood. He had a feeling he knew him, somehow.


	2. Chapter 2 An Old Face

Alec Lightwood was alive. Well actually he was dead. He was a vampire, and he did not like it.

For the most part of his life he was closeted. Now that he was free to live his life however he wanted, with Magnus, he couldn't. He died three years ago surrounded by his husband, sister, parabatai and parabatai's annoying and sometimes endearing girlfriend. HIs death came as a shock to many.

He was in the middle of battle when a warlock drove a dagger forged from the fires of hell through his heart. The dagger missed by an inch. Jace came to help him out and got stabbed as well. The remembered the words spoken to him by the warlock as he drove the dagger into his chest, 'This is for Asmodeous.'

Magnus' father did not like his son in law and had him killed. Alec thought to himself that had to be one of the more extreme reactions to not liking a new family member. Asmodeous wanted Magnus to spend all eternity alone and miserable, clearly Alec proved to be a flaw in that plan so he had him daggered.

He lay on the bed at the infirmary for three days before he woke up. He was in so much pain entire time. He said his goodbyes and made his peace with the world, and as he slowly drifted off into eternal sleep he expected peace and quiet. Not a sudden shock. He had never been bitten by a vampire but he had a feeling this was it. He had a feeling they would do this, his well meaning family and husband. They were the most stubborn people he had ever met and they wanted him to live, even as he was dying. He had thought they would honor his wishes but they had other plans. He wanted to be mad at them but couldn't bring himself to do it.

If it had been Izzy dying or Jace he would do the same. However, he had lived his entire life as a shadowhunter. He knew nothing else. He would have to relearn basic skills to fit in with the vampires and he had no idea how he would cope with that. He was worrying while dying.

'So much for peace' he thought to himself.

Magnus Bane is not a magician and yet the day Alec died he had pulled off one the best sleight of hand ever seen. Unfortunately only four people witness this amazing feat. He had glamoured a dead body to look just like Alec. And as he portaled his husband out of the institute, Clary brought in the dead body from the morgue. He had minutes to transport the right body into the infirmary. Jace and Izzy were the distraction although he suspected they really were mourning his death.

He was too. He knew when Alexander woke up he'd be a new man, and he was nervous about what that meant for them. He then left his husband in his home with Raphael, his reluctant sire and portaled back to the institute where he met Clary at a prearranged location. He portaled that dead body in. By the time Clary wheeled in the empty stretcher there was a dead body at the bed waiting to be collected.

That night Alec rose from the dead. Raphael and Simon were there along with Clary, Jace and Izzy. Magnus was pacing in the cemetery as he waited. Simon was talking about what he felt when he first rose. He tried to reassure Magnus, but promptly stopped talking after receiving a glare from Raphael.

Simon knew the two had been friends for centuries. So he turned his attention to the others, reassuring them instead. Jace was no better than Magnus. He was in pain. His bond with Alec had broken when he died. He should have been in the infirmary resting and healing but he wanted to be here when Alec rose. Simon thought to himself that Alec would like that, if he realized what was going on.

He had sneaking suspicion the Shadowhunter would be more annoyed than confused upon his rebirth.

At midnight he rose, gasping for breath and ravenous. He looked at everyone who was around. Saw the uncertainty and fear in their eyes. He wanted to address it, but he was too hungry to speak. He could see that they were all waiting for him to say something. When he finally had enough he asked them why they had done this.

It was a mistake on his part because suddenly all of them were talking at once and they were very loud. He winced and saw Raphael smirk out of the corner of his eye. "Enhanced hearing" said the vampire. "Eventually you'll get used to it."

They stopped talking. Alec took a moment to breathe.

"Okay, I am a vampire now", he said more to himself than anyone in particular. "I know nothing about being one. The only thing I really know is how to kill one, and that's not going to do me any good. I need to learn and I need to be able to stand with you all and not want to drink you dry, anyone have any suggestions where I can start?" he asked.

"Alexander, I know this is all very new to you and I know you feel like have wronged you, but we are all here to help you my love. We're here to tell you that you will not embark on this new and rather scary journey alone", said Magnus. He could see that Alec was holding on to his last vestige of sanity and calm. He did not want him to be panicked.

"Magnus", Alec said and suddenly he looked vulnerable and scared. He was no longer wearing a mask of confidence. He sank to his knees and looked up at the handsome warlock. He had tears running down his eyes.

"I want to hold you so badly", he sobbed. At that Magnus walked up to him, with sure and confident steps.

"I don't think that's the best idea", said Raphael. "He could be hungry still, and not realize what his doing until it too late".

"He's a warlock, he can protect himself", said Izzy. "Besides my brother could never harm him", she added so completely sure of the love her brother felt for his husband.

Magnus stood in front of Alec and sank to his knees. "Alexander", he said softly. "I am so sorry but I could not bear the thought of living without you, especially because my father killed you. You deserve more, love so much more", he said his voice thick with emotion.

"I am scared Mags", Alec whispered.

"It's alright. I'll be here to help you, every step of the way. I will always be here for you Alexander, always", said Magnus.

Alec let out a slight chuckle. "I am going to need it, but right now maybe you should go over there with my sister. You smell delicious and I don't want to hurt you", he said with startling sincerity.

Magnus smiled at him then pecked him on the lips and moved away. He looked at Raphael and before he could even get one word out Raphael said, "No. Don't be crazy Magnus, you will not do so unless you have a death wish, and even if you do I suggest you find another way to die because he will never be able to live with himself after that'".

"Wait! What just happened?" asked a very confused Jace.

"Nothing you need to know shadowhunter", said Raphael. "If this welcome back party is done, we need to get back to Hotel Dumort", Raphael said.

Everyone had agreed that Alec would live and learn to face people and regular vampire struggles with his sire. Simon seemed to be the happiest, no longer was he the newest vampire.

Alec slowly stood up on wobbly legs. Magnus opened a portal directly into Hotel Dumort. They all stepped in.

Raphael gave Alec a pint of blood. "You need to drink till you're full, for now that is the best way to keep from accidently killing your friends", he said. Alec nodded and accepted the glass.

"Alec, I know this is a stupid question but how are you?" asked Izzy.

He saw the concern in his sister's eyes, he wanted so much to ease her worries and tell her everything was going to be okay but he really didn't know if he could. Instead he settle for, "I'll be okay in a while Iz. This is going to take some getting used to". It had worked because. He saw her sink into the armchair, more relaxed than she was minutes ago.

"I am always going to be here for you, no matter what", she said with so much conviction in her voice, he could not bring himself to doubt her. They had always been there for each other and he was glad that even death had not changed that.

"Me too, bro", said Jace. Alec noticed that he was in pain.

"Thanks. It's the broken bond right? It's hurting you cause I am dead", asked Alec. He knew it was the truth but he needed to know that Jace was going to be okay.

"You're not going to believe this, but it actually hurts less since you've risen. It could placebo, or maybe the bond knows that you're not really dead", said Jace.

"Well that is interesting", chimed in Magnus from the bar. He wasn't the fixing a drink, he was reading a recipe book the vampires had made on how to make bloody cocktails.

When everyone else realized what he was reading a look of confusion swept across the room. Even Raphael, who had remained completely unfazed during the whole night, wore a look of confusion. Finally he asked, "What are you doing? Your husband needs to learn how to survive now, he doesn't need cocktails".

"Well, if there's anything I know About Alexander, it's that he's disciplined and hard working. He'll be an ideal vampire in no time. After that he's going to need cocktails. He so loves them you see, and I have had years to practice making the normal ones, these however will need practicing and since I cannot taste them you will soon be subject to my many attempts", said Magnus.

Raphael looked at Alec and said, "You have a weird family". At that all of them burst out in laughter.

As it turns out Magnus was right. He was able to learn everything at a break neck speed. He also had very strong will power. He hardly ever slipped up. He drank regularly and even though himself to eat regular food. He no longer enjoyed the taste but he figured at some point if he ever has to eat, he would be able to do so with no problem.

He knew he never wanted to harm people, but Raphael told him that sometimes the need could arise to feed from a living person. He tried to explain that his husband was Magnus Bane and could always summon a bag of blood from the blood bank but Raphael insisted that he learn how to feed from a person.

That's how he found himself wandering down an empty street, late in the night looking for someone to feed on. He knew the drill. Hypnotize then feed. That way they will not remember. He practiced his hypnosis with many people, both his friends and random strangers. He knew it worked. Feeding was the difficult bit. He knew he did not want to kill anyone, but he had to learn. Many vampires end up killing their first few victims because they are unable to control themselves. Alec did not want to do that.

Giving up, he headed back to Hotel Dumort, maybe he could find a book that explains feeding better. Maybe even one that tells you how and when to stop. As he thought looking for a better guide than Raphael's, 'Just drink till you feel them go limp then stop, normally they would survive it' he found himself at his loft. His and Magnus'. Magnus had been a great help. Always supporting him and encouraging him. He made Alec smile through the worst of it and he was so grateful that the wonderful man would forever be a part of his life.

He had met Magnus every day. No matter how busy Magnus was being the High Warlock of Brooklyn he always popped in for a while, checking in on Alec, making sure he was okay. Initially he brought him his stuff to make his room feel homier. However, as they both soon realized, it wasn't things that made a room feel like home. It's the person you share the room with. Raphael has been very clear that he does not think Magnus should spend the night until Alec has complete control over his hunger.

Raphael had expected it to take a lot longer but the former shadowhunter was full of surprises, not only was he a good student he also surpassed all of Raphael's expectations. Simon was still learning how to control his impulses, but Alec seemed to have gotten the hang of that. Because of how well things were going Raphael told both Magnus and Alec, once Alec learns how to feed, without killing a person he is free to return home to Magnus. They were delighted with the news.

As Alec stood in front of their building he thought about how much he had missed his husband. He missed waking up next to him, seeing him all bleary eyes, cuddling with him and making love to him. Since he had met Magnus he had not had such an extended dry spell. Raphael made it clear that intimacy makes the hunger stronger and Alec knew that it was true. Since rising, he had made out with his husband a lot. But they always had to stop once his fangs came out. He craved Magnus' life force when he was with him, like that.

Deciding that today was already such a failure he walked up to the loft. He rang the bell and before Magnus could ask who's that he said, "It's me." The door opened immediately. He walked in to their home. He had only been here a few times since he started staying in Hotel Dumort. He missed their home and their life. Learning to control his urges and impulses had kept him so bust but now, he just wanted to be in Magnus' arms. Magnus came flying into his arms as he walked in. "Alexander, what a pleasant surprise", he said before kissing his husband deeply. Alec allowed himself to melt into his kiss.

Finally when they broke apart he told Magnus about his night. "It's crazy, I know it's for my best but what are the odds I even need to feed from a person? If there's a war and I can't access a blood bank I'll simply find a dead person, recently deceased of course. Like within 10 minutes of death. Or an animal. Or anything", said Alec. Magnus watched his husband speak about feeding like it was the most difficult thing. Deciding that he would help him, he explained something to him.

"Alexander, I am sure Raphael did not tell you this, because this is something he does not really feel, but I have it on good authority that feeding can be a very sensual experience", Magnus said. The look of confusion on his husband's face prompted him to go on, "You know how you feel hungry when we kiss and touch each other", he asks. Alec nodded and if he were still capable of it, he was sure he would be blushing a bright pink. "Well it's the same. When you feed you are consuming someone's life force and the connection you feel to that person is unlike anything you have ever felt."

Alec looked at Magnus, silently urging him to go on. "It can be very pleasurable Alec. You just need to allow yourself to feel all that", he added.

"I thought I could not do it when I walked in, now I am sure I can't."

"Why not, my love? It's a part of your nature now. You should embrace and be confident in it", Magnus said as he held his hand.

"It's so intimate. I couldn't do that with a stranger and then just walk away having not felt like I've cheated on you, and Mags I will never do that", said Alec.

"It can also be very basic and functional. My sweet Alexander, it can be anything you make it to be", clarified Magnus. He then brought Alec over to their couch. It was soft and comfortable. It was Alec's choice when he had first moved in with Magnus. Looking slightly confused Alec followed his husband's lead. He sat down and Magnus sat next to him. He began to unbutton his shirt.

"Magnus, what are you doing?", asked Alec torn between wanting his husband shirtless and afraid that he might accidently do something to hurt him, if this continued.

"Ssshh! Alexander. You need to learn to not fear your own nature and who better to practice with than a person completely capable of stopping you at any point. I am strong Alec and you do need to worry about hurting me, besides I heal very well", Magnus said as he straddled his husband, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. He then unbuckled both their pants and unzipped it. "There, now we are both comfortable', he said with a mischievous grin.

Alec knew Magnus was right but he still feared hurting him. "You will stop meif I hurt Mags, I need you to promise me."

"I promise, now let's have some fun", and with that Magnus began to pepper small kisses along Alec's jaw and neck.

They made out on the couch before finally moving to their bedroom. Alec had no recollection of the exact moment they moved. He only realized they had moved when his back his hit cool silk sheets. They made love, that night after months of abstinence. Slowly and passionately at first, before giving in to their more animalistic desires.

Alec had in fact drank from Magnus. The feeling was indeed orgasmic, just as Magnus had told him. He was genuinely surprised that it was just as good for Magnus. He had thought he would be in pain or discomfort, instead as he latched on to his neck he felt his husband shudder in pleasure. Of course, he had been terrified of taking too much but Magnus had been very reassuring through it all.

What he hadn't expected was feeling drunk right after. Unlike the usual post coital haze, Alec felt light headed after drinking from Magnus. "Mags, is the world moving really fast suddenly?' he asked.

He heard a chuckle before an answer. "No sweet Alexander, nothing has changed with the world. You just had your first taste of warlock blood. It has certain, interesting qualities", said Magnus.

"Like making the world spin faster? More color in everything?" asked Alec, truly curious about just how potent warlock blood is.

"Yes and yes. It does much more than just that but I am going to let you figure it out" said Manus with a wink. Confused, Alec decided he had worn himself out enough for the night. "Wake me up in 10 minutes, please. I need to be at the Hotel or Raphael will going to give me a lecture on the importnace of safety" said Alec sleepily.

"I think you will be just fine here tonight. I'll inform Raphael. Now get some sleep, I know the mattress at the Hotel is as hard as rock" Magnus said.

Laughing at his comment Alec looked at Magnus, "I was surprised when they did not put me in a coffin. I was worried that they would."

"I have made this place 100 percent sun proof. You will be safe here. I even added a few more wards. Just as a precaution" Magnus added. He looked worried.

"I will be fine Mags. I may not be half angel anymore but I have spent all my life training. I do have skills you know. Ones that can keep me safe. Regular weapons work just fine for me. I know because I have been practicing."

"I know you'll be fine. I just worry, some times' Magnus said. He placed a small kiss on Alec's forehead. "Now get some sleep" he said, as he snuggled into Alec's chest.

"I've missed this."

"Me too."

Raphael had been angry when he found out that Alec had fed from Magnus. He warned him not to do that again. He warned Alec of how unpredictable it could be when a vampire fed from a warlock. Alec listened to everything he said. He agreed and told him that he would not do it again, but he knew that was a lie. It would happen again, next time he'll just be more careful.

Simon was there when Magnus came to portal Alec home. He was envious. Alec seemed to be a better vampire than him. He learned quicker and did not seem to face the struggles he had. Of course, he was also happy that he was leaving to live the rest of eternity with the love of his life. His departure from the Hotel was celebrated. Izzy. Clary and Jace who had been mourning him in the real world came as well.

They spoke about the institute and what was happening. Jace moaned about the fact that they had sent some weird shadowhunter from Hong Kong to replace Alec. Alec was obviously hurt by this, but tried to be the voice of reason. "Work with him. I'll be happy if you do. You need another person and he can help you all stay safe" said Alec.

"No. That's not going to happen. I will not let the Clave tell me who to work with. Besides we are just fine on our own" argued Jace. "Maybe you can join us again, in secret of course" he added.

"No!" said both Raphael and Magnus at the same time.

"Alexander needs to remain dead to the Clave. It is the only way to protect him" said Magnus.

"I agree. The Clave will have too many questions if they know he's alive. Not to mention it is a punishable offence to turn a shadowhunter. Both Alec and I will faced consequences" said Raphael.

"Yeah of course" said Jace.

"It won't be all bad" Alec reassured him. "I am going to help train the vampires, solidify ties with the shadowhunters and werewolves. I am going to do what was always hoped of me. Just on my own terms and in my own time, don't worry about me" said Alec.

Alec was right, for the most part. He did everything he said he would. He read countless books, studied more than he ever did as a shadowhunter. He learnt languages. Went on long holidays with Magnus, saw the whole world.

Every weekend he met his siblings. They came over to the loft. They watched television and play games. Sometimes they just sat and talked. And sometimes they just sat together in a companiable silence. Those nights were always fun, but nobody aside from Magnus knew how broken he had become.

Magnus saw how tortured Alec was and did not know how to help him. Magnus knew that Alec might know how to survive as a Vampire but he still did not consider himself one. He felt like a shadowhunter and he did not know what to do. It was breaking Magnus up inside and he was worried if nothing was done, this might end up breaking them apart. Of course Alec would never say that but Magnus had lived for a very long time and knew what these kinds of emotions were capable of.

"I think you should join Jace. From the shadows, of course" said Magnus one night. Alec was shocked.

"Join him to do what exactly" he asked. There was no way Magnus would allow him to go on hunts. He had made that very clear from the beginning.

"Patrolling, hunting, whatever you call it" he said.

"But isn't that dangerous?" asked Alec.

"Well yes it is. It has always been and yet you have always done it. Besides I have utmost confidence in your ability to come home to me in the end of the day" said Magnus.

"What's happened Magnus? Something has changed. You were perfectly reasonable for not allowing me to go out there in the beginning."

"I know I was. I was trying to protect you, but now I feel as though I might be caging you in here. And please don't deny it; I know you've wanted to be out there. I hear it in your voice every time you ask Jace and Izzy about it" Magnus said.

"I do miss it, but I am not sure they even need me anymore. It's been a while and seem to be doing just fine on their own" said Alec.

"They will always need you Alec. Why do you think they have refused to replace you? Deep down they're waiting for you come back as well" Magnus said. "But of course, now that you have no runes you will have to allow me to place a couple of protective charms on you. Just as an extra precaution" Magnus added quickly. He might be okay with Alec going out, into the field again but he will not leave him unprotected.

Alec smiled. He looked happier than he had in a long time. "Thanks Mags, you have no idea how much this means to me, I love you" he said and then kissed his husband.

"Okay, now promise me that you will be safe, and then you can tell Jace the good news" said Magnus, smiling too. Alec really did have an infectious smile. It was a real shame it didn't come out more.

Alec promised. Later that night, he showed Magnus how thankful he was in their bed.

Just like that Alec Lightwood became a shadowhunting vampire.


End file.
